


Mother's Day

by ChronicleArt (KadriahWolf9416)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadriahWolf9416/pseuds/ChronicleArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to write an essay for Mother's day. But he doesn't have a mom, so what would he write about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

Mother's Day. Sam's least favorite holiday. The 3rd grader sulked as he and his big brother walked to school. "Do we have to go to school today Dean?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yeah Sammy, we do." Dean hated the holiday just as much if not more than Sam did, but he bucked up and did his job, take care of Sammy.

When the two boys arrived at the school Dean turned to Sam, "Alright, wait for me here after school alright?"

"Yes Dean."

"I packed your lunch in your bag make sure you eat the vegetables."

"Yes Dean."

"Alright, and don't forget your homework."

"That was one time Dean!"

Dean laughed quietly, "I know, hurry up and get to class." Dean said with a smile and then started to make his way down to his class.

Sam walked into the classroom and the day began, they began with math, which Sam knew because Dean had taught him. Then they went to Science, which he understood because Dean talked him through it, then they went to lunch where Sam ate the lunch that Dean had made for him. And then after lunch, their teacher wanted them to write an essay about their mothers, which Dean couldn't help him with. Sam sat at his desk with a blank piece of paper in front of him for ten minutes. He had no idea what to write, he never knew his mom and Dean and Dad never talked about her. Then it clicked for him. He knew what he was going to write now. He wrote his essay and handed it into the teacher to be graded.

The next day the teacher handed back their graded essays and she said that there were a few students that she wanted them to read theirs. First was a girl that praised how her mother was the greatest cook. Then there was a boy that spoke about how his mom was a Veteran then the teacher said something that Sam didn't expect. "Sam, would you come up and read yours please?"

Sam just nodded obediently and walked up to the front of the class, he began to read.

"I don't have a mom. She died when I was just a baby, after that, it has only been me, my dad, and my big brother Dean. I looked at a blank piece of paper for ten minutes, until I finally figured out what to write about. My dad has to work a lot, so because of his job, he's hardly ever home. But the one who is always there is my brother. Dean does a lot of things that everyone else's mother does. He takes me to school and walks me home; he packs my lunch every day and helps me with my homework every night. If I ever wake up from a nightmare, Dean's is the first name I call, and he's always there by my side, telling me it's alright. He takes care of me when I'm sick and protects me when I'm scared. I may not have a mom, but that's okay, because a lot of people have a mom. But no one has a big brother like mine." Sam finished speaking and everyone was silent, he went back to his seat and waited for the day to be over.

~*~*~ 15 Years later ~*~*~

Dean was rifling through some old papers that he had found, a lot of them had been papers that him and Sammy had written when they were in elementary school. He caught sight of the essay that Sam had written on mother's day when Dean was in 7th grade.

Dean read the essay with a smile on his face. He never thought that Sam thought that highly of him. But either way, he was happy that Sammy was his brother, and he enjoyed being a big brother. He folded up the piece of paper and stuck it in his pocket he then went back to what he was doing.


End file.
